


You’re my little sparkle jump-rope queen

by babielouis



Series: Camboy Louis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Camboy Louis, Car Sex, Cat Ears, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut Louis Tomlinson, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Cute Louis, Daddy Harry, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Exhibitionism, Feminine Louis, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, Louis has a tiny dick, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Older Harry, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babielouis/pseuds/babielouis
Summary: "Daddy?" Louis whispers, cheeks flaming, and Harry chuckles deeply."Yeah, kitten. I see you're dressed up all pretty but apparently it's not for me but for some strangers on the internet." The man is stepping closer with a predatory look on his face.-Louis still is a slutty little camboy and Harry fucks him again.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Camboy Louis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603705
Comments: 64
Kudos: 333





	You’re my little sparkle jump-rope queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the second part of the camboy Louis series and even though it's possible to understand what's going on without having read the first part "Lights, Camera, Acción" I would recommend reading it before this one.
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes because English isn't my first language.
> 
> The title is from Lana Del Rey's song "Put Me in a Movie" and well, this fic is basically just smut.

The motor noises of Harry's expensive Cadillac are loud in the Friday evening silence of the suburban neighborhood. He parks the car in front of the Tomlinson's house after passing by the familiar park, careful not to scrape his tires against the curb of the sidewalk.

The air is heavy and hot as Harry walks up the small staircase in front of the white house with a red roof, knocking on the door.

Jay is the one to answer it. "Harry!" she says, "It's nice to see you again."

Harry's meetings have been rescheduled to this day and tomorrow after they were so suddenly canceled two weeks ago so now the man is staying at the Tomlinson's house once again.

He walks in and brings his bag up to the guestroom, trying to peek into Louis' room through the slightly ajar door but it seems like the boy isn't there.

Jay is waiting for him when he goes back downstairs. "Mark is fixing something in the garage and I'm going to prepare dinner. You can just relax in the backyard, Louis is there too."

She disappears into the direction of the kitchen after directing Harry into the living room. The big glass doors are open, light curtains softly moving from the soft breeze.

Harry slowly walks outside until he's standing on the porch. It's hot, even for a late summer day and some patches of the grass are dry. A swimming pool is faintly glimmering behind the bushes and there are some chairs near it.

The man steps down into the garden towards the chairs where he expects Louis. They haven't had any contact since Harry visited the family last time and fucked Louis in the guest room.

Louis was gone when Harry woke up and he apparently stayed in his room the whole morning and Harry didn't get to see him before he left.

When Harry walks past the bushes he can see Louis laying on his back on a pink flamingo floatie in the pool. The inflatable thing is big enough for the little boy to lay on top with just his fingertips and feet hanging down and grazing the cerulean water.

The best thing is that Louis is only wearing a frilly pink bikini bottom with a cute strawberry pattern. Harry is in no way prepared for that sight, staring at Louis' exposed tan skin like a creep.

The younger boy's pretty face is partly covered by a pair of heart shaped sunglasses and he looks so peaceful, bathing in golden sunshine.

Louis suddenly sits up slightly so he's resting on his elbows, lifting a delicate hand to push the sunglasses on top of his messy brown fringe. "Oh, hi," he says, slightly blushing, "I forgot you'd come here." He's smiling widely at the man with twinkling blue eyes, outshining the sun.

Harry is still awkwardly staring at him and Louis giggles cutely. "I know I'm pretty, you can stop eye-fucking me now."

Harry slowly sits down on one of the chairs next to the pool and leans back, crossing his right ankle over his left leg. "You'd rather be fucked for real, right?"

Louis almost looses his balance for a moment and the flamingo floatie wobbles slightly. He turns around so he's laying on his tummy, the movement causing bright blue ripples in the pool.

Harry's eyes are fixed on the boy's round arse, the curve of his small back and where his arse cheeks meet his thighs. The man wants nothing more than to touch him, run his big hands all over Louis' small body and land a few slaps on his perfect ass.

He started to love Louis' cam shows even more after they had sex and there still was so much more he wanted to do to the alluring boy.

Louis folds his arms and rests his face on top of them, facing Harry. "Do you like my bikini?" he asks, batting his eyelashes with feigned innocence.

Harry feels himself harden in his pants. He's getting hot under the sun and still wearing his black suit from work. "You look very pretty, princess. But don't you think it's a bit small, barely covering your bum?"

The light is casting a shadow over parts of Louis' face but Harry can see his cheeks turning pink.

The man takes off his suit jacket and puts it over the arm rest. "You knew I'd come here and you wanted to show me how much of a little slut you still are for me, right? Wanted to tease me with your pretty little body."

Louis softly pushes his hips down to get some friction on his tiny, hardening dick and Harry chuckles, loosening his tie. "You're already getting desperate? I didn't do anything yet." He opens the first few buttons of his white button up shirt, exposing the top of his broad chest.

Louis mewls, high and whiney, hiding his face into his crossed arms and kicking his legs up.

Harry loves how easily the sweet boy is affected by just a few words. He pulls out a cigarette from the pocket of his jacket and lights it, exhaling the smoke after taking a drag.

Louis takes off his sunglasses, carefully laying them down next to himself on the inflatable flamingo. Then he rolls over to the other side and dramatically lets himself drop into the water, creating a little splash.

Harry watches the boy's head appear from the sparkling water, Louis' caramel hair now a tad darker from the wetness as he pushes his fringe back from his face.

Louis swims over to the shallow side of the pool where the water is not deeper than four feet and goes up to his chest. He dives down head first, planting his hands on the ground and then Harry sees his legs pointing up from the blue water before he topples over.

Louis stands back up and tries again, playing and splashing around in the water, softly giggling to himself while Harry watches him.

He tries doing little flips underwater and rolling over and it gives Harry a nice view of his arse in the flimsy pink fabric when it's out of the water for a moment.

The man has the sleeves of his button up shirt rolled up to his elbows, smoking his cigarette while enjoying the little show Louis is giving him. He's not sure if the endearing boy is teasing him on purpose or just innocently playing around, but he likes it nonetheless.

After a while Louis climbs back onto his flamingo floatie, laying on his front so Harry can see the deep arch of his back again.

The little water droplets running down Louis' golden body are sparkling under the sun and making him seem almost like a vision to Harry who is hungrily eyeing the boy.

Soon Louis turns over to let the sun dry his front, putting his cute sunglasses back on. Harry can't stop watching him, his little body and the side profile of his pretty face. At some point the man gets up to put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table on the porch. When he comes back, Louis is paddling towards the border of the pool, trying to get out without falling into the water.

Harry walks over to where Louis is and picks him up by the waist, lifting him off the flamingo and setting him back down on the grass next to the pool. He keeps his big hands where they are and Louis looks up at him bashfully.

"Thank you," he whispers and Harry chuckles. Now that he's touching Louis, the little boy has become adorably shy again with his tiny, bare feet pointed inward and hands clasped in front of his tummy.

Small droplets of water are hanging in Louis' long eyelashes which are fluttering softly while the boy is squirming in Harry's strong grip.

"No problem, princess." The man's voice rumbles deep in his throat and Louis' pretty face tints a darker shade of pink while he bashfully squeezes his thighs together.

After smoothing his hands down Louis' petite waist Harry lets go of him and sits back down, watching the boy skip over to one of the chairs next to Harry where his clothes lay. Louis is moving a bit clumsily thanks to his mushy knees and he reminds Harry of Bambi.

Louis takes off the sunglasses and picks up a short white sundress with a baby pink flower pattern and a little ribbon in the front. He slides it over his head and then carefully takes off the bikini bottom underneath, back facing Harry.

The man's dark eyes are fixed on him the entire time and Harry knows he's being a creep but he doesn't care. Louis is just too pretty not to stare at him, with his petite body that somehow still has thick thighs and a plump, round bum.

When Louis grabs the lacy white thong from the chair and puts in on, covered by the dress going down mid-thigh, Harry slowly brings his hand to his crotch, gently squeezing his half-hard cock through his trousers.

At last the pretty boy clips a pink bow into his hair and then turns around to Harry, looking at him through his eyelashes.

The white dress is contrasting beautifully with his tanned skin and under the sinking sun he's just golden, all warm colors and sunshine and Harry's convinced Louis must be an angel.

Louis sits down criss cross on the grass a few feet away, plucking little daysies and dandelions and braiding a delicate flower crown. He's softly singing to himself, interrupting it by a high pitched shout of "Oh, pretty flower!"

He happily jumps up and runs over on his bare feet to the flower he pointed out, obliviously bending over to have a closer look.

'Oh, yes!' Harry thinks, slipping his hand into his pants to give his hard cock a tug and relieve some of the tension. He watches Louis' short dress riding up his thighs until the bottom of his ass is revealed.

Harry groans when the little boy bends over further to pluck the pretty flower, clueless about his ass being fully exposed and barely covered by the white lace.

The older man is slowly wanking his cock now and when Louis is about to turn back around he growls. "Oh no baby, you stay like that," he orders and Louis complies with a whimper, blushing bright pink.

The boy is so sweet with his suntan, short dress and bare feet and he seems so innocent even though Harry knows he's not.

Suddenly they're interrupted by Jay's voice from the house. "Louis," she calls, "Help me set up the table please!"

"Coming!" Louis shouts back and races towards the house. Harry sighs, he was so close to his release.

~~

They eat dinner at the table on the porch and Harry sits next to Louis like he did last time.

Louis is wearing pink glittery jelly shoes now and he's rambling about his day while eating his food. Harry is hardly listening, too busy with staring at Louis' face and his thighs on the chair, only partly covered by the frilly dress.

The clinking of Louis' fork hitting the floor has the man snap out of his gaze and he watches closely as Louis bends down sideways to get the cutlery back.

The boy's dress is slipping up and it gives Harry a peek of his pantie-covered ass.

When Louis sits back up with the fork in his hand he gives Harry a coy smile.

Just a few minutes later Louis drops his napkin under the table. "Oops," he giggles, getting up from his chair and on his knees to grab the white linen.

Harry takes a sharp breath when Louis' little hands graze his crotch. He strokes his hand over the boy's head before continuing his meal and Louis appears again with the napkin in his hand.

~~

After dinner Louis goes up to his room with the excuse of wanting to call some friends before going to bed.

The boy waits, playing on his phone until his parents have gone to bed because he doesn't want to wake them up when he's getting loud during a show.

Louis sends the email notification for his stream and then gets up from where he was laying on the bed. He strips down until he's fully naked before opening one of his drawers.

Next to his panties is a stack of stockings and socks from which he picks out white thigh-highs with a cat paw print under the foot sole and pink bows on top of his thighs.

He also grabs a set of sheer white panties with a pink ribbon in the front and a heart shaped hole in the back and a matching bralette. The pieces are delicate and frilly and they feel soft when he puts them on.

After pulling the stockings up his legs, Louis reaches for the shoe box under his bed and sets it on top of the blankets next to his laptop. He picks a sparkly see-through dildo, lube and one of his tail plugs before grabbing his newest addition, a thin headband with a fluffy white pair of cat ears attached.

Louis puts on the kitty headband before laying on his back and coating two fingers with lube. He bends his knees and spreads his thighs before pushing one of his fingers into his hole.

A breathy moan slips past his lips at the feeling of having something inside himself, even if it's just a small finger.

Soon it's not enough anymore and he adds a second finger, scissoring them and fucking in and out of his hole. When Louis feels like he's ready for the plug he pulls them out and gets on his hands and knees to push in the toy.

He mewls when the widest part of the plug pops in and shivers at the feeling of the soft fake fur of the cat tail tickling the back and inside of his sensitive thighs.

Louis gets up and takes a look in the mirror, giggling at the sight of himself dressed up as a little kitten.

The ears match the white tail with a pink tip and also the rest of his outfit and Louis turns around and shakes his hips to see the tail move. The hole in the back of his panties lets the tail hang out and allows direct access.

After putting the box away and sitting down on the bed on his knees, bum resting between his small feet, he starts the stream. The viewer count increases quickly and the first comments arrive.

"Hi," Louis giggles sweetly, "meow!"

He holds his little hands in front of his chest like kitten paws and bounces up and down excitedly. "I'm a kitty!" he grins before getting on his hands and knees so the viewers can see the tail swinging between his legs.

The comments are saying how cute he looks or how the men want him to be their little kitten and Louis giggles, licking the back of his hand like actual cats do and meowing once again.

He drops onto his elbows and arches his back, softly swinging his hips from side to side before turning around to show off his plugged ass.

Louis brings a hand behind his back and slightly pulls one the plug, moaning when the widest part tugs on his rim before pushing it back in.

He shakes his ass, making the cheeks jiggle and the tail swing around between his legs. Then he turns back around so he's facing the laptop and looks up at the webcam through his eyelashes. "Am I a pretty little kitten?" he asks coyly, cheeks tinting pink at the explicit comments.

"Yeah? You wanna fuck me?" Louis teases, "Fuck my pussy?"

His voice sounds so innocent and sweet even though he's saying such dirty things and Louis grabs the dildo that has been waiting next to him on the bed. He slips the head between his pink lips, swirling his tongue around it and hollowing his cheeks.

After teasingly sucking and licking the toy, Louis turns around with his ass facing the camera. "Am I allowed to pull my tail out?" he asks and waits for the viewers to comment 'yes' while impatiently shaking his hips.

Then Louis wraps a small hand around the soft fur of the tail and pulls it out slowly, mewling when the plug pops out of his hole.

He carelessly drops it onto the bed and immediately pushes three fingers into himself. His hole is still wet and Louis moans at the feeling, spreading the digits to stretch himself further out.

He strokes the fingers along his velvety walls, letting out desperate whimpers and trying to reach his prostate, but his little fingers are too short. After a few minutes he pulls them out, spreading his cheeks apart with his hands to show his pink, open hole.

Louis reaches behind himself and grabs the dildo, quickly coating it in lube and positioning it below his ass. He slowly sinks down on it, gasping when the tip slips into him. The viewers have a perfect view of inch after inch disappearing inside Louis' tight body until he's sitting on the toy's balls.

Louis rises up on his knees before slamming back down, letting a high pitched moan slip out of his mouth. He gives the viewers a show of his ass taking the thick dildo before turning around so he's facing them again.

There's a wet spot in the front of his panties from Louis' little dick leaking precum and the sheer fabric does nothing to conceal his dick and balls. "Look at my princess parts," Louis giggles, "It's so small!"

He rubs his fingers over the barely noticeable tent in his panties, high pitched whimpers and moans are tumbling out of his open mouth and his eyes are shut in bliss.

Meanwhile in the guest room Harry is sitting on the bed with his laptop open next to him. He watches Louis' show and his cock is hard in his pants, throbbing when the pretty boy starts talking about his own little dick.

That's when Harry decides to get up from his bed, leaves the guest room and walks over to Louis' bedroom. He stands in front of the door that's decorated with a colorful sign saying 'Loulou's room'.

Harry smiles to himself when he hears airy moans from behind the closed door and slowly pushes down the handle.

He opens it enough to walk in and then quietly closes it behind himself.

Louis doesn't seem to notice him at first, too caught up in fucking himself on the dildo and talking to his viewers. The boy has stopped touching his little dick because he doesn't want to cum so soon and he's playing with his nipples over the sheer bralette now, softly whining at the tingly feeling in his body.

Harry is hard in his pants as he watches Louis touch himself while sitting on a fake cock on camera.

And somehow the little boy makes it look innocent, pleasuring himself while dressed up as a kitten, making the sweetest noises. He looks soft and the delicate white lingerie contrasts beautifully with his golden skin, the pink ribbons matching his flushed cheeks.

"Ah, feels so good," Louis slurs as he bounces on his toy, releasing soft whimpers, "l- love being full." His dildo is not that big, seven inches, but Louis' body is tiny and he can feel it in his tummy.

Harry clears his throat and Louis stops his movements, looking up at him with his big blue eyes dazed with pleasure. The boy's lashes brush against his skin when his eyes slip shut in embarrassment.

"Daddy?" Louis whispers, cheeks flaming, and Harry chuckles deeply.

"Yeah, kitten. I see you're dressed up all pretty but apparently it's not for me but for some strangers on the internet." The man is stepping closer with a predatory look on his face.

Louis slowly shifts his hips and bites his lip to prevent a loud moan as the dildo nudges his prostate. He feels helpless and at Harry's mercy, sitting on the bed with something up his arse in front of all his viewers while the older man is watching him.

"What a little slut you are," Harry coos, causing Louis to whimper pitifully and slightly bounce on his toy. He loves it when Harry says such things to him and Harry knows it.

In the comment section the viewers are freaking out about who the man with the deep voice who just entered the room might be, but Louis doesn't care. "Daddy!" he pleads, just wanting Harry to touch him in any way.

"How about I let you suck my cock on camera, baby?" Harry suggests. "So you can have both your holes filled and show the men how much of a little cockslut you are for me."

Louis whines at that and eagerly nods his head. "Yes, please!" he begs but Harry makes no move of coming over.

"Yes please what?" he asks sternly and Louis blushes even more.

"Yes please, Daddy?" the boy corrects himself but Harry shakes his head no with a frown on his face.

"Try again, baby."

"Um...," Louis' pretty face turns a deeper shade of pink in embarrassment, "Please let me suck your cock so I can have both my holes filled and show the men how much of a little cockslut I am for you, Daddy."

"Good kitten," Harry praises and Louis keens. The man walks over to the bed and strokes his big hand through Louis' hair, careful not to nudge the white cat ears.

Louis beams at that and softly nuzzles his head into Harry's palm like a real cat would, rubbing his soft rosy cheeks against the older man's rougher skin and his cold rings.

"Now get on the floor," Harry orders and Louis obeys, sitting down on the fluffy carpet next to his bed and carefully holding the dildo inside himself. Harry turns the laptop so Louis' body is in view and then stands in front of him, in the frame up to his hips.

"Keep your hands behind your back," Harry says and Louis does as he's told, wanting to be good for Harry and looking up at him with wide, hungry eyes.

"So obedient." The man unzips his trousers and takes his hard cock out, which has Louis opening his mouth, tongue peeking out.

"You want it?" Harry teases and Louis quickly nods his head.

"Yes, please Daddy."

Harry runs the tip of his dick over Louis' flushed cheeks, leaving a mess of precum behind. When Louis sticks his tongue out, trying to have a taste, Harry slaps him across the face with his cock. "You want it that much, you little slut?"

Louis mewls, his own little dick is so hard from all the humiliation and he feels like he might cum every second. Harry can tell because he looks down at Louis and says, "You better not cum before I do, or else your viewers will have a nice show of you getting your ass spanked, princess."

The boy feels his dick twitch in his panties and considers scooting forwards to rub himself on Harry's leg, but he knows he would get punished for it and that might result in not getting the man's cock.

Harry traces Louis' pink lips with the head of his dick, painting them shiny white with his precum. "Look so pretty with lipgloss on," he coos, "my pretty little slut."

Louis slips his tongue out, hoping to catch some of the substance, and Harry slaps him across the face with his cock again. "Don't be a greedy whore, Lou. I decide what I give you and how I use you."

Louis whimpers and looks up at Harry with his big, pleading eyes a bit shiny with tears. "Daddy, please, let me suck your dick!" he begs, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"You're so desperate, mouth hanging open for me to feed you my cock," Harry humiliates him. "You already have that dildo up your ass and still want more, what a whore!" He slaps his cock on Louis' tongue and the boy moans.

Then he finally pushes into Louis' wet mouth, welcomed by the boy's tongue greedily licking all over his skin. Louis is bobbing his head and slurping, sucking and drooling all over Harry's thick cock sloppily.

"Fuck, you look so pretty like this. You were made for taking cock," Harry praises him and Louis sucks even harder in response, looking up with teary eyes and his face wet and messy with precum and his own spit.

Harry roughly fucks in and out of Louis' little mouth, shoving his dick down the boy's throat until he's gagging and spluttering with tears running down his cheeks, adding to the wet mess on his face. His dark lashes flutter against his skin as he relaxes his throat, swallowing around Harry's cock.

"That's all you need, baby, isn't it? You just want to be used and fucked, my pretty little doll just there for my pleasure."

Louis moans at Harry's degrading words and starts bouncing up and down on the dildo again, making everything even more pleasurable.

He loves the feeling of having both his mouth and ass stuffed full and he moans around the thick cock down his throat, not being able to hold back from cumming for much longer. He feels Harry pulsing inside his mouth and takes him even deeper until he can lick over the man's balls.

It's sloppy and Louis is choking around Harry and drooling everywhere while desperately fucking himself on the dildo, whimpering as both his holes are filled.

"Fuck," Harry groans, "Such a good little cockslut for me. Everyone can see you like this, on your knees taking my cock like some filthy whore."

This has Louis cumming, his little dick spurting sticky cum into his panties, visible for all of his viewers through the sheer fabric.

He's mewling and softly crying through his orgasm, frustrated because he was so close to being a good boy and making Harry cum before doing so himself.

"You were so close to being a good little princess for me and not creaming your panties, baby," Harry sighs in disappointment. "Can't even control your pathetic little dick and now I have to punish you, fuck!"

After a few more thrusts into Louis' mouth Harry pulls out, slapping the boy's cheek when his tongue chases after Harry's cock.

The man quickly gives himself a few final tugs before making a mess all over Louis' pretty face with a deep groan. There's cum painting Louis' rosy cheeks, something on his little button nose and even hanging in his long eyelashes.

Louis has caught some spurts in his open mouth and on his tongue and he looks like a proper slut covered in Harry's cum.

"C'mon, baby, show your viewers how pretty you look with my spunk all over your face," Harry instructs and Louis turns his face to the camera, showing off the load in his mouth and on his face.

Harry dips his fingers into the mess, feeding some of it into Louis' mouth before ordering him to swallow it.

He turns the laptop around like it was before so the bed is in the frame before sitting on the bed against the headboard, instructing Louis to lay on his lap. Harry is in view up to his chest and Louis is crawling towards him, dildo still inside his hole on display for the viewers.

"Take off your panties," Harry tells him and Louis obeys, dropping the messy thing on the bed.

Harry manhandles the boy until he's positioned the way Harry wants him to, on his back between Harry's legs, resting against the older man's chest with his legs spread apart, showing his filled hole to the camera.

Louis feels so exposed and naughty, laying there with just his sheer bralette, cat ears and stockings on while Harry has tucked his own dick back into his pants and is fully clothed.

"Hold your legs open for me, baby." The man slides his hands down Louis' chest, pinching his nipples, going lower until he reaches between his legs and pulls out the dildo until only the tip is left inside. He fucks it back in a few times before pulling it out completely and throwing in into one of the corners of the bed.

Then Harry grips Louis' hardening little dick with his thumb and two fingers, flicking it around. "It's so small, I think it might just be a clit instead of a cock."

Louis is squirming and his cheeks go scarlet at being so exposed and embarrassed, whining high in his throat when Harry gently slaps his dick, making it completely hard again (not like there was a big difference between Louis' soft and hard dick).

"How small is it exactly?" Harry asks, flicking his fingers against it and Louis gasps.

"Ah, t- three inches!" he mewls pitifully and Harry laughs, rubbing the fingers of his other hand over Louis' fucked open hole.

"So tiny! But it's fine, you don't need it for anything, it's just a useless little thing," Harry states and Louis' legs fall from his own grip. The boy moans and tries to hide his face, pink and still messy with cum, in Harry's broad chest.

"Tell me baby, how big do you think my cock is?" Harry asks and Louis suddenly is aware of the huge thing pressing into his back. He realizes once again how much bigger Harry's body is than his own and how small he must look laying on the man's chest.

"Um, I dunno...like eight or nine inches?" Louis guesses, remembering the last time he took it and moaning when Harry starts rubbing his index finger over Louis' dick.

"Nine inches. Tell me how much bigger it is than yours." Harry's voice is gravelly deep and demanding and it has Louis feeling tingly in his tummy.

The small boy whimpers and quickly does the math in his head. "It's three times as big as mine," he whispers with flaming cheeks, looking down at Harry's big hand playing with his little dick and the fingers of the other one teasing his hole.

"Louder, kitten, your viewers can't hear you like this," Harry commands, "And tell them what is three times as big as what." He loves how much smaller and daintier Louis is than him, how the boy is built like a little doll.

Louis is squirming around on the bed and squeezing his trembling thighs together in shame as he says, "Your cock is three times as big as my- my princess part!" He desperately wants to close his eyes but he knows he should keep eye contact with the camera as he humiliates himself.

"I thought I told you to keep your legs open," Harry reprimands him, "To show the men on the internet your little cocklet and pussy."

Louis spreads his legs again, holding his thighs to his chest with his knees bent. Everything between his legs is on display and Harry keeps rubbing his dick like a clit.

The sweet boy's little legs are trembling and everything feels so good, the humiliation and the naughty things Harry makes him say and the man making him lay there while being played with, showing off his needy little body.

"Do you think you can even use your little princess part, baby?" Harry teases and Louis is an embarrassed, squirming mess in his arms. "It's so small, I couldn't even swallow it down if I sucked it, I'd barely feel it in my mouth."

The man continues his talking and it's getting Louis more and more turned on and he feels like he might cum again soon. "You're just good for your tight pussy, just my little plaything, aren't you? Made for taking cock and looking pretty, so pretty for Daddy, my doll to use however I like."

Louis cries out as Harry withdraws his hands, leaving him unsatisfied. "Please, Daddy," he whines, "Please use my little pussy!"

Harry shakes his head no and quickly pinches one of Louis' nipples. "Do you really think I've forgotten about your spanking, princess? Lay across my lap."

"No Daddy, I'm sorry." Louis positions himself so he's laying on his tummy over Harry's lap with his sensitive dick rubbing against the man's trousers.

"I'm gonna give you ten, baby, 'cause you've been a naughty little boy," Harry states and Louis nods obediently. "Yes, Daddy."

The first smack is unexpected, landing on Louis' left cheek and tinting it pink. The boy moans loudly and bucks his hips, smearing precum on Harry's leg. His eyes are screwed shut and he unconsciously presses his bum back against Harry's big, punishing hand.

The next spank is a bit harder, making Louis whine and tightly grip the bedsheets in his tiny fists. His back arches and tears are close to spilling from his eyes.

Harry quickly lands two slaps on the same cheek and Louis cries out. Handprints are forming on his ass and Harry traces the reddening spots before lifting his hand and spanking the boy again, tinting his arse the same pretty scarlet color his face is.

He stares at Louis' plump ass jiggling with the force of his smack. "So pretty," he mumbles and lands a blow on the bottom of Louis' cheeks where they meet his thick thighs. It hurts so good a high pitched moan slips past the boy's swollen, cherry red lips and Harry picks up the soiled panties next to him.

"You're getting a bit loud, princess," he says, "Can't wake your parents up and have them walking in on you getting spanked on camera like a little slut, right?" Harry shoves the bunched up knickers into Louis' open mouth to gag him and the boy lets out a muffled whimper.

"Hm, what did you say? I didn't quite hear you," Harry mocks and Louis moans, rutting his hips forward to hump Harry's thigh as the man lands another slap on his ass. "But it's okay, baby, that pretty little mouth is only good for sucking cock anyway."

"Hm, where should I hit next?" Harry ponders, chuckling when Louis tries to say something through the panties stuffing his mouth. "I'm not talking to you, I asked your viewers. I though you knew you don't get a say in anything, princess."

The tears pooling in Louis' eyes from the pleasure and embarrassment start spilling down his flushed cheeks. He looks at the screen where people are commenting and Harry starts reading some of the comments out loud, "One of them says _'slap his little clit again'_ , would you like that, baby?"

Louis desperately tries to say 'yes' but it comes out as a quiet whine instead. Harry raises his hand and smacks the underside of Louis' small dick with his fingers, making the boy arch his back with a muffled whimper. "Daddy!" he cries through the fabric in his mouth.

"Two more, let's see where they're gonna land. Hm, _'on his fuck hole'_ maybe?" Harry says, "I quite like the idea."

He spreads Louis' cheeks with one hand, exposing his pink hole and running his fingers over the rim. "God, I love your little pussy," he groans, quickly shoving two fingers in, causing Louis to moan and push his hips up needily.

"Don't be a greedy little whore," Harry scolds, pulling his fingers out and smacking over Louis' hole.

They boy is trying to say something through his gag, rutting his hips against Harry's leg and his moans and whimpers are getting louder. His little dick is hard and red with the need to cum, smearing precum all over Harry's trousers.

"Just one more and then you can cum, you want that?" Harry tells him, slapping Louis' hole rougher than last time before thrusting three fingers into him.

"Daddy!" Louis whines through the panties, humping Harry's leg faster while pushing back on the fingers. He's greedy for it and his hole clenches tightly around the three digits, trying to suck them in deeper.

"There you go, princess, get yourself off on my thigh. I thought that's what puppies do, not little kittens like you, but apparently I was wrong."

Louis cries out and after one deep thrust of Harry's fingers he squirts all over the older man's thigh. He's shaking and mewling high in his throat and his little body is clenching and unclenching as he's staining Harry's trousers.

"Making such a mess, dirty little boy," Harry comments while soothingly running his free hand through Louis' disheveled hair and taking the spit-soaked panties out of his mouth.

The boy sits up on his red knees, looking at Harry and then at the laptop. He has the highest viewer count he has ever had on any of his streams and judging by the people's comments and donations they enjoyed it very much.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, okay princess?" Harry states and Louis' hazy eyes light up.

"Yes, Daddy, please!"

"Then turn off the stream, I'm not gonna do that in front of all these guys." Harry pulls out his fingers from Louis' hole with a squelching sound and pats his bum once before the boy scoots over to the laptop.

Louis hurriedly says his goodbyes and blows the viewers a kiss, ending the stream with a promise of telling them about what happens now next time.

Harry takes off his shirt and trousers and Louis crawls over, looking at him with pleading eyes and a cute pout. "Can you please fuck me now, Daddy?"

"You just came twice and you're still so needy? Just like the last time I fucked you, remember? You were begging for my cock over and over again, such a little slut." Harry strokes one of his hands over Louis' perfect arse and adjusts the lopsided kitten ears on the boy's head with the other.

"Always a slut for you, Daddy," Louis eagerly agrees, giving the man his best 'please fuck me' look through his damp eyelashes.

Harry lets out an exaggerated sigh, "If you insist," he says, "Pass me the lube then."

Louis scrambles to get the half empty bottle from the bedside table and holds it out to Harry.

"If you wanna be fucked so bad, then you put it on my cock," the man instructs and Louis quickly pulls down Harry's boxers, making the thick length pop up in front of his face.

He can't help but lick the bead of precum off the tip before coating Harry's cock with lube, giving it a few teasing tugs with both of his tiny hands.

"That's enough, baby. Hands and knees now," the man orders and Louis obeys, arching his back and wiggling his hips. Harry smacks his ass and aligns his dick with the boy's fluttering entrance, rubbing the tip over his pink rim.

It doesn't look like he would fit inside Louis' tiny hole and if Harry hadn't already fucked the boy two weeks ago he wouldn't believe it. Louis is just so delicate compared to him and Harry wants nothing more than to ruin him, make him a mindless, fucked-out, drooling mess.

He jiggles Louis' ass in his hands and ruts his cock up between his cheeks. "You want it? Want my big cock inside your slutty hole?" Harry teases and Louis clenches his hole around nothing, wanting to push back and take Harry's cock but he knows better than that.

"Yes, D-" Louis whimpers, but Harry cuts him off with a sharp smack to his ass. "Tell me what you want, baby."

Louis lets out an airy moan. "I want your big cock fucking my slutty hole, please, need it inside me!" he mewls, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back even deeper to push his ass further towards Harry, presenting himself for the man to take.

"Look at you, so willing and desperate to be filled up, ready to take anything Daddy gives you," Harry groans before letting the head of his dick slide into Louis' tight heat.

It feels like heaven and the small boy is begging for more as Harry slowly pushes in deeper, the man's hands tightly gripping his soft hips.

"Please," Louis moans and Harry decides to just give him what he wants, shoving in the rest of his hard cock until his hips are hitting Louis' ass with a smacking noise. The plump cheeks jiggle at the impact and the little one's petite arms are trembling, hardly keeping him up on all fours. High pitched moans are constantly tumbling out of his mouth as Harry barely gives him any time to adjust and starts fucking him roughly from the start.

"Fuck, you feel so good around my cock, love your tight, wet cunt," Harry grunts, thrusting into Louis at a quick pace. "You're so pretty being held down and spread open by me."

"Daddy!" Louis squeals at a particularly hard thrust, "Love your big cock!"

"Yeah? It's so much bigger than yours, isn't it? A real man's cock unlike that useless, pitiful little thing you have there." Harry brings his hand around Louis' little tummy and between his legs, flicking his fingers against the boy's small, pink dick.

Louis whines, his arms give out and he drops down on his elbows. "Y- Yes, Daddy, bigger than - ah! - bigger than my princess parts!"

"Baby, everything is bigger than your princess parts, even my thumb." The man strokes the digit over Louis' dick and the whimpering boy drops his head to look between his trembling legs. And yeah, Harry was right, Louis' dick is barely the size of Harry's thumb.

Louis' little dick twitches pathetically and his hole clenches around Harry's throbbing cock, causing the older man to pound into him even harder. He smacks Louis' ass to see it jiggle and the wrecked boy collapses onto the bed, hips only being held up by Harry's bruising grip.

High pitched moans and whimpers are being forcefully fucked out of him by Harry's unforgiving, deep thrusts. Hot tears are running down Louis' flushed cheeks, adding to the mess of drool and cum, and he's biting down on his own hand in a desperate attempt to silence his pretty noises.

"Fuck, tell me how much you love it when I use you, princess," Harry grunts deeply, snapping his hips up at the right angle to hit Louis' sweet spot.

The boy gasps, he can barely suppress a loud whine when the head of Harry's cock nudges his prostate. "Ahh, Daddy!"

Harry lands a quick smack on Louis' arse, "Fucking tell me," he growls and Louis whimpers, high and soft. "I love it - Ah, yes! - when you use me, treat me like your little fuckdoll, your slut!" He mewls, his little body jolting helplessly on the bed with the force of Harry's thrusts.

"Such a slutty little boy, aren't you?" Harry's drilling into him at a brutal pace and Louis is sobbing quietly into his pillow because it feels so fucking good and he needs to cum. He slips his small thumb past his cherry red lips, sucking on the digit to keep himself quiet and grounded.

The man drapes himself over Louis' small body, covering him completely, still snapping his hips. The new angle has Harry's cock hitting Louis' prostate with every thrust and that, combined with Harry whispering filthy things into his ear, pushes the boy closer and closer towards his third orgasm.

Harry loves the sight of Louis' sweet little face so wrecked. Sucking his thumb makes the younger boy look so innocent and small. The man knows Louis can be a little slut, but he also seems to be a pure little angel being corrupted by Harry, helpless whimpers slipping out of his open mouth.

"Daddy, can I please - Oh! - please cum?" Louis asks around the thumb in his mouth, thighs shaking from the position and the pleasure. Heat is building up in his tummy and his red little dick is dripping precum.

"Yeah, baby, you've been so good for me," Harry gives him permission, scraping the rough stubble of his beard along Louis' soft neck.

Louis whimpers, clenching around Harry's cock tightly as his small dick squirts cum onto the duvet beneath him. His body goes limp in Harry's grip, and he's a moaning mess, drooling around his finger.

Harry's length is still rubbing his sensitive insides, the man is chasing his own release with powerful thrusts. He focuses on the way Louis' wet hole clenches so tightly around him and on the boy's sweet little mewls of oversensitivity.

He feels fondness at Louis' incoherent babbles about his cock and the moans of "Daddy" slipping out of his open mouth. Harry's hips stutter as he cums deep inside the squirming boy with a low grunt, filling him up with his cum.

He slowly pulls out, watching his seed drip out of Louis' gaping hole. He pushes it back in with his fingers, playing inside Louis' wet, used pussy.

"Daddy," the little boy whines pathetically, "Too much!"

After spreading his fingers apart once more Harry pulls them out, reaching for the box where Louis keeps his toys. He takes out a plug and pushes it into the fucked-out boy.

"So pretty, baby," Harry mumbles, "Such a perfect little boy for me." He pats Louis' bum and picks him up, sitting him down sideways on his lap.

Harry brings his cum-coated fingers up to Louis' face and the boy eagerly licks off his daddy's cum before cuddling into Harry's broad chest, purring like a little kitten. "I like you quite a lot, Daddy," he whispers and Harry hums.

"I like you very much too, princess," he says, stroking his hand through Louis' tousled hair and taking off the cat ears. He gets a tissue from the bedside table, wiping the mess of tears and cum off his face before cleaning the small puddle of cum from the duvet.

"There you go, pretty baby, all clean again." He pecks Louis' forehead and then his lips. "Lift up your arms."

Harry gently takes Louis' bralette off and picks up his own shirt that he had removed before the sex, pulling it over Louis' head and putting it on him. The small, sleepy boy is drowning in the big shirt, giggling when the short sleeves reach his elbows. "Thank you, Daddy."

The man lays Louis down on the bed, rearranging the plushies and pillows before tucking Louis in. "Good night, princess, sleep well," he smiles, kissing Louis' pink cheek.

"Nanite, Daddy," the boy whispers, hugging his stuffed bunny toy to his chest, before closing his eyes. Harry sets the laptop on the desk on his way out. He switches off the light before closing the door and going back to the guest room.

~~

The next morning Louis wakes up to the sun shining into his face and he raises his arms over his head, stretching like a cat, before nuzzling his face into his pillow. His bed is so warm and comfy with his favorite plushie resting in the crook of his arm.

Actually it's a bit too warm and Louis is kinda hungry. He pushes the pink blanket off his body and gets up, giggling when Harry's shirt comes down mid-thigh.

Apparently he kicked off one of his socks at night and the other one slid down below his knee, Louis notices. He looks messy and soft, his brown hair is tousled and Louis cutely rubs his sleepy eyes with tiny fists.

He still has the plug inside him, keeping Harry's cum where the man dumped it last night.

Louis sleepily toddles over to his wardrobe, taking out a pair of ruffled, baby blue chiffon panties with a white heart print. He slides them up his smooth legs before leaving his room to go downstairs to eat breakfast.

In the kitchen Harry is pouring milk into his cereal while Jay is making tea. "Good morning, Lou," she smiles and Louis yawns softly.

"Morning, mum," he says, slightly blushing when he adds "and Harry."

"Hey, Lou," Harry replies, "did you sleep well?"

"Mhm," Louis hums, "very well."

Jay leaves the room, telling them to come sit with her and Mark after fixing their breakfast.

Louis walks over to the cabinet holding the cocoa puffs, getting up on his tippy toes but still not reaching the box. His shirt is riding up, exposing the bottom of his arse, and Harry watches closely.

"Need any help, little one?" he smirks and Louis huffs, climbing the kitchen counter and smiling triumphantly when he grabs his food.

He sits down on the cold surface of the counter, little legs dangling in the air with the left leg clad in the sock from last night. "Gimme my bowl, please," he requests and Harry opens the cabinet next to him, taking out the Hello Kitty bowl in front of his face.

"This one, baby?" he asks and Louis nods, making grabby hands. He's always a bit soft in the morning and Harry thinks it's the cutest thing ever.

He passes the boy the bowl and watches him pour in the cocoa puffs before asking Harry for the milk.

A few droplets of milk splash onto the counter when Louis closes the bottle and the little boy swipes them up with his finger, sucking it clean while keeping eye contact with Harry.

He watches the man's eyes darken slightly and giggles, swinging his legs back and forth innocently. "What, Daddy?" he asks quietly, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes.

The man gets in between Louis' thighs, spreading them a bit further apart and running his hands up his legs. He smiles fondly at the sweet little boy wearing just one sock and his large shirt, the size of it making him look even smaller.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him in further and hooking his legs around the man's hips with his ankles crossed behind his back. "Please kiss me."

Harry chuckles at the needy boy so pliant for him, lips parted and eyes fluttering close. He leans in and kisses Louis, their lips moving slowly as Harry slides his hand higher up Louis' thigh.

Louis breaks the kiss when he needs to breathe, his small hands curling into the bottom of his shirt and lifting it up to show Harry what's underneath. The sleepy boy is lazily blinking up at the older man and his head drops onto Harry's chest.

"Pretty baby," the man mumbles, gently running his fingertips over the tiny bulge in the front of the panties.

"Daddy," Louis whimpers, "stop it, my parents will notice!"

Harry sighs, withdrawing his hand and pulling the shirt back down before lifting Louis off the counter.

The boy is still clinging to him, only letting go when Harry pinches his bum.

They grab their cereal and walk into the living room, sitting down at the table with Jay and Mark.

After breakfast Harry has to get ready to leave for his meetings and Louis follows him upstairs, disappearing into his own room.

~~

Louis is quick to take a shower, brush his teeth and get ready. He hurriedly pins a few butterfly clips into his hair, fixing his fringe with his favorite bow clip, before putting on some strawberry lipgloss and racing downstairs.

The door of the house is open and Harry is putting his bag into the trunk of his car before walking back inside to say his goodbyes and thank-yous to Mark and Jay.

He leaves the car unlocked and Louis grins, sneaking out of the house and sitting in the passenger seat. He doesn't know when Harry will visit them again so he wants to get as much as possible out of this visit. And maybe he might have a little crush on the older man who takes care of him and fucks him so good.

Louis props his small feet up on the dashboard, crossing his delicate ankles clad in white socks with a ruffled lace trim.

His blue and white plaid skirt, matching the ruched top, rides up his thighs when Louis slides down in the leather seat and he doesn't bother pulling it back down.

The plug is still inside him, its tip slightly nudging Louis' prostate when he shifts his hips.

When Harry finally comes out of the house, Jay closing the door after him, Louis is needy and softly rubbing his little dick over his skirt. He can't help it, he just wants to be touched all the time.

Harry walks around the car and opens the door, laughing when he sees Louis sit there, touching himself. "I knew you wouldn't let me go without a proper goodbye this time, princess."

Louis looks at him with glassy eyes, lips parted and shiny. "Daddy," he breathes, "Want you to touch me, please."

Harry gets in the car, closing the door and starting the engine. He drives down the street, out of sight from Louis' house, before he stops.

Louis tucks his legs under his body, kneeling in the car seat and facing Harry. The older man looks at him, placing his hand on the boy's thigh and sliding it under his skirt.

"Look so pretty, baby," he says, "Love your little outfit and your body, your face, your little princess parts."

Louis blushes, wrapping his dainty fingers around Harry's wrist and directing the man's hand towards his dick. Harry chuckles, teasing the little thing over the panties where a wet patch of precum is forming.

Louis bucks his hips up for more friction, whining when Harry withdraws his hand and opens his own trousers.

"I want you to ride my cock, so you better get it wet now," the man orders, opening his belt and taking his hard dick out of his pants.

Louis nods, his mouth watering at the sight, and he bends down until his lips touch the head. He scatters open-mouthed kisses all over the thick shaft, getting it wet before licking a stripe from the base to the tip.

"Don't tease," Harry demands, groaning when Louis sinks down and takes his length down his throat. "Fuck, Lou!"

Louis swallows around Harry's cock before coming back up, sucking on the tip with hollowed cheeks before taking all of it into his mouth again. He swirls his tongue around, spreading the precum to make everything wet and messy, drooling all over Harry's cock.

The boy's eyes are watering when Harry tangles his hand in his hair, messing up the colorful hair clips, and pushes him fully down again. Louis is choking around him and when Harry lets him pull off there's a string of spit connecting Louis' red, swollen lips to his dick.

"Good boy," Harry praises and Louis beams, giggling when the man easily picks him up and manhandles the small boy onto his lap like a doll.

Harry grips Louis' pantie-covered ass with his big hands, jiggling the plump cheeks and spanking him once. Louis gasps when Harry hits his plug, pushing it deeper into his hole.

"So you're still wearing it?" the man questions and Louis nods, feathery strands of hair falling out from the clips.

"You didn't say I could take it out, wanna be good for you," he says, mewling and blushing when Harry slips his hand into Louis' panties. The man starts toying with the plug, pulling it out until the widest part stretches Louis' rim and shoving it into him again.

"Daddy, please! Want your cock," Louis begs and Harry finally pulls the plug out of him and sets in on the dashboard. He holds three fingers to Louis' lips and the boy eagerly sucks them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits and bobbing his head to choke himself.

Harry groans when Louis' sweet little tongue licks over his cross tattoo and he feels his cock throbbing. "That's enough, princess." Harry pulls them out and Louis whines at the loss.

The man pulls Louis' baby blue panties to the side with one hand, pushing his spit-slick fingers into the boy's hole with the other. With the way Louis is straddling Harry's lap his legs are spread widely, allowing Harry perfect access.

The man's fingers slide right in, Louis' hole being loose from the plug, and the little boy moans at the stretch. Harry's three fingers sure are thicker than the toy that was inside him before and Louis gasps when they his his sweet spot. 

He messily kisses along Harry's strong jawline and neck while getting fingered, shuddering at the pleasure of Harry spreading his fingers apart and stroking over his velvety walls. "Daddy, feels so good! More please, want your cock!"

Harry loves the soft and hot embrace of Louis' hole, but he doesn't have the time to finger him thoroughly because his meeting will start soon and he still wants the boy to ride him. And he should be pretty loose anyway by now after having been filled up since last night.

The man pulls his fingers out and wraps them around his cock, lining it up with Louis' entrance and gripping the boy's soft hip with the other hand. Louis eagerly rises up on his already shaky knees, scooting forward until he feels the head of Harry's cock nudge his hole.

"Gonna take your cock, Daddy, wanna be your slut," he moans, wailing when suddenly Harry's entire cock is inside him, the man's hand on his hip pushing him down all the way.

"Yeah, that's it, fucking take it, you little whore!" Harry grinds up into Louis, groaning deeply at the feeling of being engulfed by his tight, wet hole.

Even though he just took it yesterday, Harry's dick feels huge inside Louis' petite body. The man tries to sooth him with a kiss, pushing his tongue into Louis' sweet mouth. The small boy goes slack in his arms when Harry wraps a big hand gently around his throat, not actively choking but reminding him of who's in charge.

They break the kiss when Louis starts moving his hips, swivelling and shifting back and forth to feel Harry's cock graze along his insides. "I'm so full," he gasps. Harry roughly smacks his ass, mumbling "move, baby", and Louis starts bouncing up and down.

High pitched moans are slipping past his damp lips as he fucks himself on Harry's cock, getting louder every time he drops down. "I- I can feel your cock my tummy."

"Fuck!" Harry growls, "Such a cockslut, aren't you, Lou? Waiting in my car and begging to get fucked, just flipping your little skirt to sit on my cock." He starts spanking Louis' ass with one hand, tracing the boy's stretched hole with the fingers of the other one.

Louis is still riding him but the soft little boy is getting tired, too wrecked to bounce properly. He's whimpering desperately against Harry's chest and his arms are wrapped around the man's neck, little fingers playing with Harry's short curls.

Harry decides to take over, firmly gripping Louis' tiny waist and moving the boy on his cock like a doll. "Poor baby, too fucked out to even ride daddy's cock, aren't you? But don't worry darling, daddy takes care of you and you don't have to think about anything."

Louis whines, high pitched and quiet, clenching around Harry's dick, and his little prick twitches inside the panties. He's leaking precum all over them and Harry chuckles. "Look at you, getting wet for me like a little girl! You love getting your pussy fucked that much?"

Louis moans, "Yes, Daddy! I lo- love getting my slutty pussy fucked, love your cock!" He's squirming on Harry's lap and looking at him with pleasure-dazed, watery eyes and pink cheeks, his cherry colored lips wet and parted.

"I fucking love using your hole, always feel so good," Harry grunts, "And you love it too, baby, love it when I use you just for my pleasure, you love being just a hole for me to cum into, isn't that right, princess?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Louis cries out, "Harder, please!"

Harry manhandles Louis up and down forcefully, making the boy scream and sob when his prostate is hit roughly. Harry is thrusting his hips up to meet Louis' ass and pound into him even harder.

"Daddy, I- I'm gonna cum!" Louis mewls, he can feel his small dick pulsing and leaking inside the panties. "Please, may I?"

Harry slips one of his hands into Louis' panties, continuing to bounce him on his cock with the other. "Yes, baby, you've been so good," he allows, and the second he touches Louis' little dick the boy is cumming, making a mess all over Harry's hand.

His mouth is open in a silent scream while his small body is shaking with his orgasm, his hole clenching tightly around the big cock inside him. Stars are twinkling behind Louis' eyelids as little strings of cum dribble out of his pink, twitching dick.

"Daddy," Louis whimpers when he's able to form words again. Harry is flicking his sensitive dick around before pulling his hand out from the panties.

Louis watches it with big eyes, mouth hanging open, and Harry smirks. "You want it? Wanna lick your little mess off my hand?"

Louis nods eagerly, his tongue peeking out from his mouth as he waits for Harry to bring the hand up to his mouth. "Please."

Louis' tiny fingers curl around Harry's wrist and he's mouthing at the man's fingers, sucking them one after another into his mouth. He slides his wet tongue through the gap between Harry's index and middle finger while keeping eye contact with the man.

"Fuck," Harry groans when Louis flutters his long eyelashes, "Such a little cumslut, aren't you?"

The boy takes the two fingers as deep as possible as if to prove that yes, he's a cumslut for Harry, gagging when they hit the back of his throat. After releasing the digits he bows his head to kitten lick at Harry's palm, eating his own cum off the man's hand.

It's fucking filthy and Harry's cock throbs inside Louis' hole. He starts fucking up into the pliant boy again while choking him with with his fingers and watching him mindlessly drool around them.

The sight of the fucked-out little angel and his sweet whimpers have Harry cumming. He's moaning deeply as he dumps his load inside his slutty boy, stopping his thrusts when he comes down from his high.

He slowly pulls his softening cock out and shoves the plug back into Louis to keep his cum inside. Louis, always in a cuddly mood after getting fucked, presses his small body into Harry's chest and places his little hands on the man's scruffy cheeks. It's fucking adorable, Harry thinks when Louis kisses his lips.

After the kiss the boy opens the car door, drawing a little heart on the misty window with his finger, and scoots off Harry's lap. "Can't be late to your meeting, Daddy," he giggles, still a bit hazy from the rough dicking he just took. He feels happy, mushy and the best kind of used all over, filled up with Harry's cum.

"Bye, princess," Harry says, closing the door and rolling down the window before lighting a cigarette.

"Bye, Daddy!" Louis waves his hands, getting on the sidewalk when Harry starts the engine. Louis blows him a kiss, which the man pretends to catch before speeding off.

When the roaring car is out of sight, Louis fixes his disheveled clothes and walks back to his house, his knees tinted pink and still shaking.

He tells his parents he was just outside to play with a cat he saw on the street before they leave for a walk and leave Louis home alone.

~~

Harry ends up being late to the meeting, quietly sliding into his seat at the big table. He's thankful for the notes his assistant passes him so he can engage in the conversation. When he reaches into his pocket to get his phone, he's met with a piece of paper.

His frown turns into a smile when he reads what's written on it with a pink glittery gel pen.

_'Hi Daddy!! Here's my number so I can send you pretty pics of me in lingerie and all that stuff!'_

Harry saves the given number as Lou before reading the rest of the small note.

_'I hope you're having fun at your boring meeting and you found this note and text me right now!!!!_

_Love, princess Loulou <3' _

Right after slipping the note back into his pocket, Harry unlocks his phone and texts Louis a simple _'Hi, it's Harry'_.

Not even a minute later his phone vibrates with a notification. It's a message from Louis, saying _'hi daddy!! are u at the meeting?'_

Harry texts him _'yes'_ and gets a reply immediately.

 **Lou:** _guess what?_

 **Daddy:** _What?_

 **Lou:** _ur supposed to guess :/_

Harry smiles harder at the little boy's antics. He replies _'Okay'_ and tries to think of what he's supposed to guess.

The man is annoyed when he gets asked a question by one of the people at the meeting and has to wait to text Louis back.

His eyes bulge when Louis' next message pops up on his screen.

 **Lou:** _well if ur not guessing i'm just gonna show u >:(_

There is a picture of Louis kneeling on the bed with his feet on both sides of his bum and his thighs spread apart. He's wearing a different pair of knickers than before and it's baby pink with lace trimmed edges. The front and back are kept together by delicate ribbons on his hips and the best part is the little red strawberry printed on the front, right where Louis' small dick sits.

No, the best part actually is that he's wearing Harry's shirt, not the one he wore at night but the button up he wore during the day. It's unbuttoned and slipping off Louis' dainty shoulders.

 _'u left ur shirt'_ the caption says and yeah, apparently he did but it was worth it for this picture.

Louis is looking at the camera with wide, innocent eyes and his pink lips are parted and shiny with lipgloss. The hand that isn't holding the phone is softy touching his pink nipple.

Harry's cock perks up in his slacks and he quickly texts back _'fuck'_ before glancing at the other people if anyone saw the naughty picture on his screen. No one seems to notice so he sends _'Look so pretty, baby'_ , and then _'But don't you think it's a bit bad, making daddy hard in public?'_

Louis texts back _'i'm sorry daddy'_ and sends him another picture than has Harry biting his lip to prevent a low groan from slipping out of his mouth.

It shows Louis posing in front of the mirror, thighs squeezed together and feet clad in the ruffled socks from earlier slightly pointing inward. The boy's hand that isn't holding the phone is pressed against the front of his panties and the big shirt is hanging off one of his shoulders now, reaching his knees with the position he's in.

Harry's cock is straining against his pants and he's getting hot in his suit.

Before he can reply, Louis sends him another picture. His back is arched and facing the mirror now and Louis is bent over, spreading his ass cheeks with one hand.

It's captioned _'i miss ur cock daddy :(('_ and Harry sneakily snaps a photo of his lap, showing the bulge in his trousers below his belt. He sends it to Louis, saying _'Wanna fuck you right now'_.

 _'want it too_ ' is the answer, and then the next message: _'can i touch myself daddy pls??'_

Fuck, Harry thinks, they're really gonna do this, he's gonna sext with his favorite slutty little boy at an important meeting.

 _'Yeah baby, go on'_ he gives Louis permission, _'But send pics'_.

Harry doesn't have to wait long foe the next message. It's a photo of Louis taken down from the chest and he's laying on his back with a hand slipped into the front of his panties, his thighs are squeezed together.

 _'m so wet for u daddy'_ is the next message Harry receives, followed by a picture of Louis pulling his panties to the side so his small dick peeks out. The fingers of the other hand are loosely wrapped around it and messy with precum.

Maybe Harry should excuse himself to the restroom to get off to the pictures Louis sends him, but he wants to save that for later.

 _'Don't touch your little clit'_ he types, _'I want you to play with your pussy'_.

 **Lou:** _yes daddy_

 **Daddy:** _Good boy_

Harry chokes on air when he sees the next picture. Louis is still laying on his back and his legs are bent and raised into the air to give Harry a perfect view of his princess parts. Two fingers are inside Louis' hole with the panties pushed to the side.

When Harry receives a video right after the photo, he doublechecks if the volume is turned off before clicking it. Louis is in the same position as in the photo before and the camera is a bit shaky since he's holding it between his legs while fingering himself.

Two of the boy's little fingers are moving around inside his hole before he pulls them out to rub them over his entrance, teasing himself. Louis shoves them back in, fucking himself, and the camera is raised up to record his face.

Louis' cheeks are flushed like always when he's turned on and his mouth is hanging open. Harry doesn't hear him but he can imagine the desperate little moans and whimpers. He watches Louis' pink lips form the word 'daddy' as he thrusts his fingers in as deep as possible.

The video ends after that and Harry gets up, chair scraping over the floor, and excuses himself. He hurries to the restroom and locks himself in the last stall, groping his cock and groaning in relief.

He opens the chat with Louis again and reads the boy's last messages.

 **Lou:** _feels so good daddy_

 **Lou:** _can i pls use my dildo_

 **Lou:** _wanna be full_

 **Daddy:** _Not yet. Send me another video first_

 **Lou:** _yes daddy_

Harry unbuckles his belt and opens his trousers, pulling them down just enough to get his cock out. He pumps it a few times, spreading the precum over the shaft for a smoother glide.

He doesn't have to wait long for Louis' video and he turns up the volume to the first bar.

This time the boy is straddling a big, fluffy pillow, clenching his thighs around it and scooting back and forth. His little dick is rubbing over the soft cushion and Louis' small hands are gripping the pillow tightly.

"Ah, Daddy!" he moans, humping the cushion like it was Harry's leg. "I need you, please!"

Harry's cock twitches in his hand and he fucks his hand faster, listening to Louis' sweet whimpers and watching the boy pleasure himself. He snaps a photo of his dick in his hand and sends it to Louis with the caption _'Look what you do to me, baby'_.

 **Lou:** _wanna taste it_

 **Lou:** _and i really wish it was inside me rn :(_

How can Louis' dirty texts be so fucking cute? And Harry kind of misses his voice, he wants to hear Louis' sweet noises, wants to hear him begging for Harry's cock.

Harry taps the phone symbol, calling the boy without a second thought. After a few seconds Louis answers the call with a moan of "daddy".

Louis is still grinding on the pillow when he hears his phone ringing. He clicks 'accept call' with shaky fingers and can't hold back a moan when he hears Harry's deep breathing on the other end of the line.

"Hi, princess," Harry grunts, obviously stroking his cock. "Are you still riding the pillow?" 

"Yes Daddy," Louis whimpers, "Can I fuck myself now? Please?" His dildo is laying next to him on the bed, it's the pink vibrator he used for the stream before he first met Harry. It won't feel as good as the man's cock but at least he would be filled up.

"Yeah, but you have to de exactly as I say or you won't get to cum," Harry says and his voice is so deep Louis lets out a small whimper.

The boy gets off the pillow and sits on the bed, waiting for Harry's instructions. He really wants to touch himself but he knows he shouldn't.

"Lay on your back, baby," Harry instructs and Louis does as he's told, propped up on the pillows against the headboard. "Now spread you legs and touch your nipples for me."

Louis lays the phone down on the bed and puts it on speaker before opening his legs as if to make room for Harry between them. He rolls up the sleeves of Harry's shirt three times so they reach his wrists before trailing his fingertips across his small chest until they meet his nipples.

The pink buds are already hard and Louis shivers when he gently scratches his nails over them.

"How does it feel?" Harry asks and Louis can the the noises of the man's hand working his cock.

"So good," Louis tells him, "I'm so sensitive." He circles his nipples with his fingertips, high pitched whimpers slipping from his mouth.

"I want you to pinch them for me," Harry orders and Louis' little dick twitches at the dominance in his voice. He obeys and softly pinches his nipples, mewling at the slight pain.

"Harder."

"Yes, Daddy." Louis tweaks harder this time, letting out a gasp. It hurts but he likes it and he smiles when Harry praises him for being a good boy.

"Run your hand down your front slowly, tease yourself," Harry instructs and Louis does, fingertips softly tickling his smooth, warm skin. He feels his tummy clench when his fingers reach the hem of the panties and he stops his movements.

"What now?" Louis asks needily, bucking up his hips.

"You pull down your pretty panties so they're around your thighs."

Soon Louis' legs are restrained by the soft fabric stretched around his legs right above his knees and he mewls "Done" into the phone. It takes all of his self control not to touch his red dick or push his fingers into his waiting hole but he manages to wait for Harry's next instruction.

"I'm gonna be generous and let you touch your clit for a while because you've been so obedient for me, such a good little slut," the man tells him. "Rub it with one of your fingers until I tell you to stop but don't cum."

"Yes, Daddy," Louis moans, massaging his small index finger over his even smaller dick. It feels so good and precum is dripping from the tip, making it wet and messy.

Louis is a whimpering mess, squirming on his bed and squeezing his thighs together. He's getting closer and closer to his orgasm and desperately wants to cum, but Harry didn't give him permission.

"So much like a girl, aren't you? Rubbing your little clit in your pretty panties, my little princess," Harry mutters into the phone, making Louis moan loudly.

"I'm- Ah, I'm daddy's little girl!" Louis whines, "Your princess, Daddy, your pretty doll!"

He can hear Harry jerking off through the phone and the older man's low grunts and deep moans. Harry still hasn't told him to stop touching his dick so Louis is still rubbing it like it was a clit, getting closer and closer to cumming all over himself.

"Daddy, I'm gonna–" he starts but is interrupted by Harry's threatening voice. "Don't you dare, baby, I decide when or if you get to cum, I decide if you get pleasure and I decide how I play with you."

"But Daddy, I- I can't help it! Can I stop touching my princess parts then?" Louis is still helplessly touching himself while fighting back his orgasm. His back is arched, his toes are curling inside his frilly socks and his hips are stuttering in the air, but Harry tells him to keep going.

"Baby, all you have to do is be my good little doll, my little whore, but you can't even do that for me?" Harry taunts and Louis is too far gone to do anything other than whimper and focus on keeping his finger's movement going without cumming.

"Stop touching," finally comes the relief and Louis jerks his hand away from his crotch. He's breathing heavily through his nose, trying to calm down from the high of being so, so close to his orgasm.

"You were so close, weren't you, baby?" Harry coos, "Too bad I didn't let you cum."

"Yes, Daddy. Can I fuck myself now, please?" Louis whimpers pitifully. His hole clenches at the though of finally being filled and Louis really hopes Harry will let him.

"Take your vibrator and turn it on the first setting," Harry instructs and Louis quickly does as he's told and puts the toy on the first and slowest setting. There's five settings and the last time he tried the fifth one, he came after just a minute of vibrations against his prostate.

"What now, Daddy? Am I allowed to put it in?"

"Don't be such a greedy whore, Lou. I thought you wanted to be good for me but all I hear from you is begging. It's pointless because I'm the one who's making the decisions, I'm in charge and you're just my pretty toy to play with." Harry is furiously muttering filth into the phone and Louis whines high in his throat, his eyes tearing up.

The boy can hear Harry wanking and his deep groans before the man continues to humiliate him. "You're not supposed to think about anything, you're just here to be used like the mindless little doll you are. And you love it, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy, I love it." Louis agrees to everything Harry says and he feels his small dick twitch in the air from the degradation. He wants nothing more than being daddy's whore and he really wishes he could stop himself from begging all the time but he's just too needy.

"Okay, now you hold the tip of your toy against you clit until I tell you to stop. It stays on the first setting, unless I tell you otherwise. Got it?" Harry tells him and Louis moans. He might finally get to cum!

"And you better not cum, little boy. Now be a good baby, do what I want."

Louis fights back a whine as he brings the vibrator up to his crotch, trailing it over his abdomen to his flushed, wet dick. He holds the toy in a way that lets it have contact with the entire short length of his dick and soon he's squirming and gasping.

"Daddy," he pleads but he doesn't even know what he's asking for. His little body is quivering with pleasure when Harry makes him turn the third setting on. Soft whimpers are spilling from the boy's mouth and he squeezes his thighs together.

The hand that isn't holding the dildo is tightly fisting the sheets and the tears in Louis' blue eyes are close to spilling. His mouth is open and his back feels sweaty against Harry's shirt he's wearing.

"I bet it feels so good, doesn't it?" Harry teases, "Playing with your little clit baby, I'm sure you wanna cum."

"Y- Yes, Daddy, please- Ah, yes!" Louis moans, "Please let me–"

"No, you don't fucking cum until I tell you to. If I was there right now you'd get your greedy ass spanked so hard, baby."

Louis can imagine how Harry must look right now, eyebrows furrowed and muscles flexing under his suit while he jerks his big cock.

"Turn on the fifth setting for twenty seconds, I'll tell you when to turn it off," the man says and Louis mewls.

"Um, D- Daddy, I don't think I'll be able to..."

"Time starts now, flick it on."

Louis obeys and after a moment he's shaking and screaming with pleasure. His legs twitch at every particularly strong pulse of the vibrator and he can feel his whole body clenching and trembling helplessly.

The shakiness of his little fingers holding the toy makes everything even better and Louis arches his back off the bed higher than ever.

He feels the heat building up in his lower belly and everything feels so good like he's floating up in the sky, but then he hears Harry's stern voice saying "...Three, two, one, stop!"

A little tear is running down Louis' red cheek and he's whimpering as his body slowly stops shaking after he turned the vibrator off.

"Daddy, I was so close!" he whines and even though Louis didn't cum yet he feels extremely oversensitive.

"Too bad." Harry loves how desperate Louis is for him and he feels like he might reach his own climax soon. "Now turn on the fourth setting and press the dildo against your pussy."

Louis switches it on with trembling fingers and does as he's told, holding it between his legs against his open hole. It's so good and he presses a bit too much, the head of the toy slides into him and a high pitched moan slips past Louis' red lips.

He quickly pulls it out again, relieved when Harry doesn't seem to have noticed anything.

Soon Louis is a whimpering, moaning mess again, writhing on the bed. "I- Daddy, I'm gonna cum!"

"You won't because you know the rules. Turn it off and push it in now, all the way."

Louis is happy to comply and he moans in satisfaction as he's finally stuffed full with the eight inch dildo. It's thick enough to still feel stretched out after taking Harry's bigger cock twice and Louis whines when he taps the base to feel it shift inside him.

"Tell me, how does it feel? That's all you needed, isn't it? Having your slutty pussy filled up again, even after being a little whore and getting fucked by your daddy this morning," Harry growls and all Louis can do is whimper pathetically.

"Yeah, feels so good inside my pussy, ah, I'm so full! Love it, Daddy!" The boy twists the toy around inside himself and gasps when it prods at his prostate. "Please, can I fuck myself?"

"Hmm, for a little bit, yeah. On the second setting and 'cause you've been good and didn't cum so far I'll let you do it at your pace."

Louis clenches around the dildo at the dominance in Harry's voice and how the man has full control over him. He pulls the toy out of himself until only the vibrating head is left inside before pushing it back in roughly.

He's going fast and hard from the start, having waited for this too long to be patient now. Louis' other hand is gripping the fabric of Harry's shirt and when he closes his eyes it's easy to imagine the man towering over him and pounding into his hole.

With the angle he's thrusting the fake cock into himself Louis hits his prostate every time and soon he's moaning Harry's name. Suddenly the boy really wants his mouth filled too so he pushes two fingers past his wet lips, softly whimpering around the digits.

He keeps shoving the vibrator against his sweet spot and when Harry tells him to turn on the fourth setting he knows he's going to cum soon. Louis fucks himself closer and closer to his orgasm and he can faintly hear Harry moaning and groaning into the phone.

"I want you switch to the highest setting and push the toy in as deep as possible against your sweet spot. You keep it there, no touching, and cum when I tell you to."

"Yes, Daddy," Louis mewls, the words coming out a bit slurred around the fingers in his mouth. He whines high in the back of his throat as he flicks on the fifth setting and shoves the vibrator into himself up to the balls. It sits right against his prostate and he can feel the vibrations pulse through his entire body.

The boy has been on the edge for so long and can't hold back much longer. He's surprised he even managed to stave off his orgasm this long, but he just wants to make Harry proud and the only way to do that right now is being obedient stopping himself from cumming too early.

After half a minute Louis is trembling and crying with the need to cum, desperately begging Harry to give him permission. He's sure his poor little cocklet has never been this hard for so long and it has never hurt this badly.

It feels like hours to Louis even though it's barely been a minute and he's bucking his hips and arching his back so deep it's almost painful. Harry's button up shirt below him is wrinkled and sweaty and at this point Louis is sobbing.

His soft caramel hair his a mess and Louis' long eyelashes are clumped together with tears. The boy's pretty face is flushed and he's drooling around the fingers in his mouth, absolutely fucked out of his mind.

It's almost more than Louis' little body can take and when Harry firmly says "Baby, cum" he's screaming while spurting sticky stripes of cum all over his tummy.

Louis' vision goes white for a moment and he's flying and falling at the same time and the mess on his tummy just gets more and more. His legs are shaking and he's clenching tightly around the dildo inside his hole. It's still vibrating because Harry didn't tell him to turn it off yet.

When Louis has calmed down and his high pitched screams turned into soft whimpers, Harry tells him to pull out and switch off the vibrator. The man has reached his climax too but Louis entirely missed it, too far gone in his own pleasure.

"You've been so good, princess, so perfect for me," Harry mumbles and he wishes he could hold Louis right now, cradle him in his arms and take care of the little boy.

"Mmm Daddy," Louis sniffles, "I'm tired, come here and cuddle me."

Harry sighs deeply, "I wish I could, baby." He tucks his spent cock back into his pants after wiping off the cum with some toilet paper and checks his watch. He and Louis took quite some time and he should get back to the meeting.

The man stays on the phone with Louis until the fucked-out, hazy boy has gotten up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Harry keeps praising him while the tub fills with water and strawberry scented bubbles and Louis is ready to get in.

"I really have to go now, princess, we'll talk after my meeting, okay?" Harry says, opening the door of his stall and walking over to the sinks.

"Mkay, bye bye Daddy, mwah!" Louis giggles, "Don't forget to come by and pick up your shirt soon!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Please leave comments, it would make me very very happy :)
> 
> I'm also on twitter as babylouberry and on tumblr as softprincesslouis, you can give me ideas there and stuff!!
> 
> (please do not repost this fic on wattpad or anywhere else)


End file.
